deux petits coeurs et des souvenirs
by ylg
Summary: When Marnie Was There:: mini série de mini fics sur Anna et Marnie. Peu importe si l'une était peut être un fantôme ou en tout cas pas qui l'autre a cru au départ, leur amitié était réelle. Mais un peu tordue...
1. amour

**Titre :** Deux petits cœurs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** When Marnie was there  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Anna & Marnie  
 **Genre :** doux-amer  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, d'après Joan G. Robinson ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 2#2, « Amour » pour 5 sens  
 **Note :** je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, je me base sur le film  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Anna et Marnie se sont trouvées, par chance. Elles étaient deux enfants perdues abandonnées par leurs parents dans un monde où elles ne trouvaient pas leur place et pas encore capables de devenir adultes. Malgré les différences dans leurs histoires, leurs souffrances respectives, et leur soif identique d'être acceptées les rapprochèrent.  
Rapidement, elles se sentirent comme deux sœurs, deux amies, et plus encore. Leurs deux petits cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs mains qui se cherchaient se trouvèrent et et ne voulurent plus se lâcher. Leurs deux regards bleus, un limpide, un profond, se troublaient en se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Elles ne seraient plus jamais seules désormais, plus jamais effrayées ni par le présent, ni par l'avenir ! …ni même pas par ce qu'elles ressentaient de tout nouveau, d'inconnu… mais de si doux et formidable. L'amour se présentait pour elles comme rempart à tout.  
Pouvoir se dire enfin,  
« J'ai une amie, »  
sans oser poser plus de mots sur leur relation, les réconfortait.  
Une amie qui ne se souciait pas de savoir d'où venait l'autre et de si ça pouvait être d'une quelconque sa faute si avant, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre amie. Une amie qui la prenait telle qu'elle était sans juger d'un quelconque mérite. Une amie qui l'aimait et donc la valorisait, et qu'elle aimait en retour et la rendait ainsi plus heureuse et encore meilleure.  
Une amie enfin, qui ne se souciait pas de savoir si oui ou non elle était là pour de vrai : leur affection était réelle.  
Marnie et Anna, enfin, pouvaient dire, intérieurement,  
« J'existe pour elle.  
J'existe avec elle.  
J'existe ! »  
se le répéter à haute voix, en secret.  
Et conclure, en se retrouvant,  
« Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Je voudrais que rien ne nous sépare. Tu seras dans mon cœur pour toujours. »


	2. mouvement

**Titre :** Pour le mieux  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** When Marnie was there  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Anna & Marnie  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, d'après Joan G. Robinson ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 2#3, « Mouvement » pour 5 sens  
 **Note :** je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, je me base sur le film  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

La vie d'Anna fut plutôt mouvementée jusqu'ici. Après avoir perdu ses parents puis sa grand-mère, voyant sa famille étendue se détourner d'elle, elle fut placée très jeune en famille d'accueil. À l'adolescence, elle acheva de perdre la confiance qu'elle avait pu apprendre à placer dans la bonté des adultes envers elle, et sa propre confiance en elle. Car, à ses yeux, si personne ne voulait d'elle, si même sa nouvelle mère adoptive, pas de sa famille, ne l'avait acceptée que parce qu'elle était payée pour l'élever, alors, c'est que personne ne l'aimait ? En plus, étant en mauvaise santé, elle apportait des problèmes supplémentaires… Elle crut voir ses craintes confirmées quand on l'envoya à la campagne chez des étrangers pour des raisons de santé. Si loin de la maison et de la vie qu'elle considérait quand même comme les siennes ! Encore une fois, elle devait bouger, changer de lieu, de type de vie, perdre ses repères, les maigres racines qu'elle avait pu planter… Elle en conçut encore du ressentiment envers son triste destin et sa propre inaptitude générale.  
Du moins, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Marnie. Et si elle ne s'était pas déplacée jusqu'à cet étrange manoir, sa vie serait restée bien triste.

Avec elle, tout était lumière et fête. Oui, leurs rencontres étaient faites d'agitation presque incessante, mais c'était dans la joie et non pas de la nervosité. Marnie était épatante, fascinante ! Malgré sa propre souffrance, elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Elle s'en détachait pour sourire, courir, danser. Ses robes européennes à l'ancienne et sa légèreté lui donnaient l'air d'une princesse de contes de fées. Et Anna se faisait un peu l'impression d'être une paysanne gourde à son contact, mais de ça aussi elle se détacha vite.

Marnie lui apprit à ramer et manier correctement une barque, à danser aussi. Leurs promenades ensemble dans des endroits inconnus, enchanteurs, étaient sources de découvertes. À son contact, Anna apprit beaucoup de chose, et accueillit sans crainte les changements qu'elle lui offrait. Avec reconnaissance plutôt : pour une fois, elle avait la sensation, et même la certitude, qu'ils lui arrivaient pour le mieux.


	3. pensée

**itre :** Une petite pensée  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** When Marnie was there  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Anna & Marnie  
 **Genre :** un peu angsteux  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, d'après Joan G. Robinson ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 2#1, « pensée » pour 5 sens  
 **Note :** je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, je me base sur le film  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
 **Nombre de mots :** 335

oOo

Le soir de la fête, Marnie tenait à s'amuser avec les grands comme si elle était déjà l'une d'eux, élégante et raffinée parmi la bonne société. Même si c'était son moment de gloire, elle n'oubliait pas pour autant sa nouvelle amie et tenait également à ce qu'elle y participe aussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Elle la fit entrer dans la danse, cachée sous un châle et armée d'un panier de fleurs, des petites choses délicates de couleur tendre, au parfum subtil : peut-être des violettes ou des pensées, un  
symbole de timidité et d'innocence, d'amour caché et de souvenirs ? Ça aurait l'air comme fait exprès, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de trop s'y attarder ce soir-là. C'était leur sésame pour entrer dans le monde des grands, ces gens superficiels qui ne réfléchissent plus, et rien de plus sur le moment, qui se précipitent sur la moindre distraction sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences de leurs paroles ou de leurs actions.  
Ce soir, Marnie voulait juste s'amuser elle aussi ne s'encombrait pas des arrière-pensées d'Anna. Elles auraient toujours un autre temps pour méditer sur leurs raisons d'être là ou sur les fleurs ou sur les rires. Juste ce soir, Marnie voulait ne penser qu'à elle-même et à rien d'autre.

De cette fête, Anna retrouvera peut-être, beaucoup plus tard, une fleur pressée dans son journal, comme un écho envoyé à travers le temps. Elle aura perdu sa douceur et son parfum, et sa couleur sera ternie, mais sa vue ravivera des souvenirs intenses. Peu importe que ça soit une violette ou un iris ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tant qu'elle peut être sûre que c'est bien une relique chargée de la mémoire de Marnie et de ses pensées d'autrefois.  
Elle s'accompagne de beaucoup de questions qui s'agitent dans sa petite tête sans qu'elle puisse y apporter de réponse. Mais au moins, tant qu'elle pensera à Marnie et à la façon dont elle a vécu, elle ne l'oubliera pas et ça la rendra vraie.


	4. rire

**Titre :** À la fête  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** When Marnie was there  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Anna & Marnie  
 **Genre :** gen/flangst  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, d'après Joan G. Robinson ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 2#4, « Rire » pour 5 sens  
 **Note :** je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, je me base sur le film  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

Marnie tenait absolument à inviter Anna dans ce qu'elle croyait son monde : celui de ses parents, des adultes, de la fête, qu'elle observait en cachette depuis qu'elle était toute petite et dans lequel elle n'était pas encore tout à fait admise.  
Elle s'y amusa follement ; Anna, moins. Au milieu des adultes et de leurs plaisanteries bizarres, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'ils riaient d'elle et non avec elle. Ils cachaient toujours des choses aux enfants, même en pleine lumière. Surtout ainsi, au milieu des lumières artificielles, en pleine nuit. Elles les avaient peut-être surpris dans leur univers, mais ça ne suffisait pas à les y faire réellement entrer.  
Enfin, Marnie, elle, semblait s'y amuser follement, sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans aucun doute. Elle dansait, pirouettait, riait de bonheur et rien que pour voir cela, Anna acceptait de jouer le jeu.

Tout de même, Anna préférait quand elles se rencontraient seule à seule, en pleine nature, loin des adultes. Avec Marnie et Marnie seulement, elle avait enfin l'occasion de s'amuser sans personne pour se moquer, de l'une ou de l'autre. Anna était persuadée que ces escapades étaient aussi profitables à Marnie qu'à elle, bien plus que rêver au monde des adultes.  
Ensemble, loin de tout, elles pouvaient rire de tout, aussi bien que pleurer. Souvent, sans même comprendre comment ou pourquoi, Anna se surprenait à sourire, comme rarement dans sa vie d'avant. Entre deux moments à partager des secrets et à s'écouter avec attention, elles prenaient le temps de ne rien dire, par choix et pas juste parce que d'autres les auraient ignorées, juste parce qu'elles pouvaient se comprendre même dans le silence et le calme de leur présence.  
Et, surtout, pour la première fois, elles s'amusaient franchement, l'une et l'autre, l'une avec l'autre, sans plus aucune crainte sous-jacente. Ici, ensemble, elles pouvaient rire aux éclats, à en perdre le souffle, sans penser un seul instant aux crises d'asthme ou aux punitions de la gouvernante pour avoir fait du bruit et ne pas s'être conduite en enfant parfaitement sage. Et encore rire tout doucement, sous cape, mutine, ou juste, intérieurement, et en rester comme toute illuminée.


	5. mémoire

**Titre :** Ses meilleurs souvenirs  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** When Marnie was there  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Anna & Marnie, Hisako, Kazuhiko  
 **Genre :** doux-amer  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété du studio Ghibli, d'après Joan G. Robinson ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** 2#5, « Mémoire » pour 5 sens  
 **Note :** je n'ai pas encore lu le livre, je me base sur le film  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post film  
 **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Et tant pis si Marnie n'était qu'un fantôme, se dit Anna.  
Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais si ce qu'elles avaient vécu cet été n'était que l'écho des souvenirs de Marnie avec Hisako ou Kazuhiko, son fantôme enraciné dans ces lieux et réveillé par la venue d'Anna, ou bien des souvenirs d'Anna elle-même enfouis très loin depuis l'âge si tendre où sa grand-mère s'occupait d'elle et lui racontait l'histoire de sa famille, que quelques objets familiers auraient fait renaître.  
Tant pis encore si les souvenirs conscients qu'Anna gardait des véritables interactions avec Marnie vivante, âgée n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que Marnie avait vécu quand elle avait son âge.  
Tant pis si ces souvenirs tellement importants pour Marnie, Anna était encore très loin d'exister pour les partager avec elle et si les souvenirs qu'Anna s'est forgés avec l'écho de Marnie n'étaient qu'une construction : c'étaient de bons souvenirs qu'elles chériront chacune de leur côté, et surtout, l'amour entre elles, aux différentes époques de leurs vies, était réel. Même s'il avait peut-être une saveur légèrement différente…  
À ces instants-là, elles ont été heureuses, l'une et l'autre, et de ce fait Anna les chérira toute sa vie.

Et de ces éclats de mémoire qu'elle a eu la chance d'entr'apercevoir, Anna est convaincue que Marnie elle aussi a vécu des bons moments avec des gens qui l'ont aimée et qu'elle les a gardés en mémoire, au moins aussi longtemps et intensément que les mauvais moments que lui ont fait subir ses parents, sa gouvernante, les servantes.  
Évidemment, si Kazuhiko n'avait pas pris soin de Marnie et si en retour Marnie ne l'avait pas aimé autant, Anna ne serait pas là pour en recevoir le souvenir. Elle est donc doublement reconnaissante envers lui.  
Avant de quitter ce bord de mer, il faudra qu'elle remercie madame Hisako pour ce qu'elle lui a raconté, ce qu'elle a accepté de partager avec elle de ses souvenirs sans doute les meilleurs, et qui représentaient également quelque chose de si important pour Marnie. Le bonheur que Hisako a apporté à Marnie, à travers le temps, a également rendu Anna heureuse et l'a aidée à grandir un peu plus.  
Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle pourra faire de ces souvenirs, de ce savoir, si elle pourra à son tour les transmettre et alors à qui, ou les garder précieusement pour elle, mais ça sera forcément positif désormais.


End file.
